


Не моя девушка

by CheshiNeko



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Implied Relationships, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiNeko/pseuds/CheshiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он только повторял про себя, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти впивались в ладони:<br/>"Не моя девушка - лучше, чем мертвая девушка...Не моя девушка - лучше, чем мертвая девушка...Не моя девушка - лучше..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не моя девушка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: Сора | Килик. АУ. "Слушай, я не понял, когда ты брякнул, что доверишься мне, ты пытался отбить девушку у меня, или меня у девушки?"

Постепенно, цирк наполнялся людьми. Они наблюдали за этим из-за кулис - десять пар усталых, будто больных глаз на разукрашенных лицах.  
Они родились в цирке и с большой вероятностью могли в нем и закончить свои жизни.  
\- Ох... ребята, кто сегодня со мной на трапециях? - с волнением спросила высокая девушка с копной медно-рыжих волос, одна из трех воздушных гимнастов труппы. - Сора?.. Килик?..  
\- А в чем проблема? - полураздетый парень в остроносых сапогах и широких, расшитых бисером шароварах отозвался машинально, на автомате: мысли его были заняты положением бутылочек с керосином в потайных карманах. Он показывал фаер-шоу, и его главной задачей было то, чтобы вызванные им на арену массивы пламени не подпалили ни одного зрителя.  
\- Э-э... это... - девушка сильно смутилась, - такое дело...  
\- Рика? Что-то не так? Ты не можешь выступать? - молодой человек, выделявшийся среди остальных даже не столько снежно-белой шевелюрой, сколько отстраненной холодностью манер и речи, - будто был не циркачом из маленькой грязной труппы, а, как минимум, сыном аристократического дома, - выжидательно уставился на нее, очевидно ожидая быстрого, четкого и честного ответа.  
"Н-да, как и ожидалось от нашей каменюки - прилетает прямо в лоб", - усмехнулся про себя Фалко, метатель кинжалов, но вслух озвучить не решился: упомянутый "каменюка", хоть и не отличался особой вспыльчивостью, мог и в глаз дать.  
\- А... ну... то есть... - совсем потерялась под этим взглядом девушка. - Не то что бы... просто я очень переживаю. Кажется, я не в лучшей форме...  
\- Не стоит так волноваться. Лучше сосредоточься на самом номере. Если забьешь им всю голову, места для переживаний остаться не должно, - он неловко попытался ободряюще улыбнуться.  
Циркачи с трудом подавили желание перекреститься, - все, кроме одного, который, недовольно цыкнув, натянул на лицо выражение счастливого идиота, про себя обругал белоголового "тупицей" и влез между ним и девушкой:  
\- Не волнуйся, Рика! Доверься мне, и я покажу тебе настоящее небо! - девушка вспыхнула. Однако... уверенности ей это высказывание Соры не прибавило.  
Правда была в том, что она боялась выступать с ним. Сколько раз он подхватывал ее только в самый последний момент, потом смеялся, сводил все к шутке... Она любила его, да. Она бы даже не слишком обиделась, если бы он однажды не успел, не поймал - убил ее.  
Но это не мешало маленькому, гадкому страху сворачиваться калачиком в животе каждый раз, когда они вместе поднимались наверх.  
Килик был другим. У него-то все было рассчитано, все учтено, все ходы записаны. Он всегда был холоден, подчеркнуто отстранен, абсолютно спокоен - но Рика всегда знала, что даже если она ужасно, непоправимо ошибется, он все равно поможет все исправить. И если она будет падать - он поймает.  
...А Сора не смотрел на Рику, он сконцентрировался на том, что было у него за спиной. Выкуси, хренов идеальный ублюдок.  
У Соры с ним свои счеты.  
Килик же, сохраняя обычное невозмутимое выражение лица, прочитал в глазах Рики ее страх.  
\- Это ты не волнуйся, - холодно процедил он, на всякий случай прихватив Сору за воротник. - Я доверюсь тебе.  
\- Чего?! - такого парень явно не ожидал. Глянул на Рику, ожидая, что она возразит...  
Она смотрела на этого с благодарностью.  
На секунду Соре захотелось придушить козла прямо здесь.

Насколько они были противоположны во всем остальном, настолько же одинаково сильна была их любовь к своему делу. Под куполом цирка, где были всего только пара трапеций да руки-ноги - свои и партнера - они чуяли запах свободы.  
\- Слышь, ты... - начал Сора, ловя Килика за руки. Они стремительно понеслись к краю арены.  
\- Ну? - переворот, быстро и незаметно перехватить руки, чтобы со стороны движение казалось цельным. Два человека, из которых только один держался ногами за тонкую палочку, словно экзотический маятник полетели в обратную сторону...  
\- Я это... не понял, - Сора улыбался и для публики, и своим мыслям. Вот бы довести эту глыбу до белого каления прямо здесь! Тогда он точно совершит ошибку. А Сора его подхватит в последний момент, и в благодарность потребует забыть о Рике.  
\- Когда ты брякнул, что доверишься мне... Ты пытался отбить девушку у меня или меня у девушки? - глаза Килика изумленно распахнулись на полторы секунды - невиданный срок для него! - и в них стали видны белые кресты, их общее проклятие, из-за которого им не было места нигде, кроме этого цирка. А потом он вновь прищурился и абсолютно неожиданно для Соры резко прокрутил свои запястья в его ладонях, вырываясь, так что Сора...  
...отпустил его.  
В краткую секунду за тем в голове Соры пронеслось многое.  
"Что... С какого?! ...Не может быть, чтобы он так оскорбился, что... Или это месть? Он разобьется, и что будет со мной? ...Как посмотрит на меня Рика? И... что сделает мистер Минами?..." - по телу Соры пробежали мурашки. Потому что мистер Минами...  
...и Килик приземлился точно на нижнюю трапецию; ухватив ее, кажется, пальцами ног, сделал почти невероятный полный оборот, и - прыгнул-взлетел обратно, к Соре.  
Ошалелый парень даже не смог сообразить, что от него требуется, и Килик, зло цыкнув зубом, в воздухе выгнулся назад и обхватил шею партнера ногами. Они понеслись по кругу.  
\- Ты чего творишь, паразит? - почти не размыкая губ, яростно пробормотал белоголовый. - Шуточки шуточками, а номер надо работать!  
\- ...Нахрен твою мать! - выматерился Сора сквозь стиснутые в фальшивой цирковой улыбке зубы. - Нормально сказать надо было, а не пугать так!!  
Килик устало прикрыл глаза, откинувшись назад и раскинув руки. Он выглядел абсолютно расслабленным, но мало кто понимал, сколько мышц в его теле работают на эту "расслабленность".  
\- А к твоему вопросу... Если выразить это наиболее точно, я пытался не "отбить", а "вбить". Тебе в голову немного мозгов. Потому что, - его голос был холоден, еще более холоден, чем обычно, хотя казалось, куда уж дальше, - если бы на моем месте была Рика, к нынешнему моменту она бы уже упала. Не стоит говорить человеку довериться тебе, если не можешь оправдать его доверия.  
Сору обдало ледяным ветром ужаса.  
Она не Килик. Она не рассчитывает сто пятьдесят девять выходов из ситуации в течение наносекунды. Если бы он потерял концентрацию, как только что - она была бы уже мертва.

...Потом они молчали в течение всего номера, не перекинулись ни словечком и за весь день.  
Сора, пожалуй, впервые в жизни думал над словами другого человека.  
А Килику просто было больно и тошно, и он не хотел говорить об этом. Он только повторял про себя, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти впивались в ладони:  
"Не моя девушка - лучше, чем мертвая девушка...Не моя девушка - лучше, чем мертвая девушка...Не моя девушка - лучше..."


End file.
